Monkey see, Monkey Do
by Basil Poison
Summary: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS... Just the plot. Just a revised version of the same dern story. Shikamaru makes classes more interesting for Naruto.


"**Monkey See, Monkey Do..."**

Naruto always loved sitting in the front of his class. It made him seem a part of the lesson; here the teacher could hold his attention for as long as he needed to. But today, he'd find something that would hold his attention more than the teacher.

As he listened to the monotonous voice, proceeding with the lesson, Naruto began to feel very odd. He felt the tiniest of shivers tremble down his spine. "Hn..? What the..." he said quietly, think he just felt a draft. However, when he went to pull his jacket closer, he found himself immobile. No matter how hard he struggled, he was fixed there – his hands placed in his lap, his head straight, and a bewildered expression on his face. Behind him, he could hear muffled snickers, and a pause in the low thrumming lecture. Everything went quiet, until the teacher resumed.

Naruto could only remain quiet in his transfixed state, until soon enough, he'd find himself moving. His right hand slid up and down his thigh, underneath the desk. A very faint blush pricked his cheeks as he tried to watch from the corners of his eyes. His fingertips danced along his inner thigh until they pinched the sensitive area. "Aah-Ow!" he cried softly. There were more snickers, and then more silence. But this wouldn't be all for Naruto. There were more pinches, more outbursts, more laughs, and plenty more suspicious silences. Gradually, with a lightly flushed face, Naruto learned to keep himself silent, and no matter how hard he was being pinched, he wasn't going to make any more noises. Now his injuries were reddening, which made the skin more sensitive.

His little vow of silence wouldn't last long. In the middle of class, things were heating up. His trembling fingers began to unzip his own pants. Now, Naruto began to retaliate. He tried his hardest to stop himself, but he wouldn't budge. The vessel could only watch helplessly as his hand creeped into his pants, and then stopped. The classroom went silent again, but he didn't notice – he was too busy with the matters at hand.

"Naruto." The sound of his name startled him enough to make him yelp. Luckily, no one heard it over the battle cry of his teacher as he demonstrated the proper way to throw shuriken into the pressure points of an enemy. Narrowly escaping embarrassment, he tried to look at where the voice came from, but he still could not budge. "Hey, Naruto..." he listened to the voice, and figured out it was Lee. "What do you want, Bushy-Brows?" he replied, mildly curious now that his possessed hand stopped moving. Lee blinked, looking at the other's hand, then at his face, then back down at his hand.. "What in Earth's name are you doing?!" asked, leaning over a bit so it wouldn't be so noticeable that he was talking. Resting his elbow on the desk, then his head in his hand, Lee smiled knowingly. "It's okay, I understand. You poor, poor boy..." Naruto frowned; just what was Lee thinking?" He could hear him sigh happily. "You just couldn't wait to physically express your youth, couldn't you?" he exclaimed rather loudly. Naruto heard more muffled snickers coming from the back. "Uh... N-No, that isn't exactly what's going on." Naruto gave an uneasy look. He could just feel Lee's excited smile. "Oh, how wonderful! I'm so very proud of you!" he grinned, giving the other a thumbs-up underneath the desk. With an angry smile, Naruto stressed his words. "That... Isn't... It... Lee..." The other just gave a coy smile and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "It's okay, don't stop yourself now – express your youth!"

Whether he wanted to or not, Naruto was going to grant Lee's wish.

Unfolding his fingers, his hand clasped again. Naruto gasped loudly, his face completely flushed. "Yeah! That's it!" Lee cheered, his voice barely above a whisper. He was certain that others may catch on to what Naruto was doing, and not all of them would be as... Accepting... As he was. Blue eyes slid closed as his hand slowly slid up and down his length with a slack grip. The boy began to breathe in soft huffs, struggling with all of his might but still nothing. He could still feel the odd stare from Lee, who watched on, smiling. "Do you need any help, Naruto-kun?" he whispered. One eye quickly opened, and the other could only reply with a shaky voice. "Uh... N-No thank y-you, Leeee..." his words trailed off as the grip was tightened. His pace quickened, and he felt his member throbbing madly. With such a sensation traveling through his body, he almost forgot where he was – and who would've heard him. But his concentration was slipping, and so was his energy. After all of that struggling, Naruto had no choice but to give in. As if it were cued, his body guided itself down and Naruto could feel himself resting his forehead on the edge of the table.

Lee merely rested his head in his hands again, a light blush on his own face as he watched Naruto's actions. It was becoming more and more difficult to watch him without having any bodily responses of his own. Nonetheless, he gave another happy sigh as he pretended to be interested in his school work, while listening to the rhythmic pants for air from the slumped body beside him. Being fully stimulated, Naruto bit down on his lip to suppress the soft murrs in his throat. His uncontrollable hand picked up the pace, and heated fingertips pressed against the sides of his flesh. He was grateful when his hips began to rise to meet his hand. Gasping quietly, Naruto licked a bead of sweat that was tickling his lips as he prepared himself.

Oddly enough, his hand began to go slower – not teasingly, but as if it were running low on energy. The boy whined, trying to urge his body on. Overhearing it, Lee turned over and saw the boy at a standstill. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong? Finished already?" he asked, blinking. Unintelligible moans were his answer. Shrugging, he just sat there and looked – he wasn't asked to help, so he wasn't going to provoke Naruto in a state like that.

To Naruto's surprise, he was able to move his body just a little bit. Taking this chance, he struggled to move his hand. It slid upward sluggishly, which was far too slow for the boy now. Groaning, he tried to make himself move faster, but to no avail. He could only wait now. Gradually, his hand began to move again – slowly at first, but quicker than Naruto's attempts. A pleased sound escaped the boy's lips as his hand began to gain speed. His skin began to tingle as he slowly felt himself reaching his climax.

Without warning, Naruto could feel another odd shiver down his spine, and soon his speed increased. Biting his lip as hard as he could, the boy achieved his climax, glad now that it was done underneath the desk. The class was dismissed at that very moment for lunch, and he could hear loud laughter from the back. He didn't pay it much attention then, but Lee did. Turning over, he could see Kiba and Chouji, sitting on either side of a slumped figure. Narrowing his eyes, Lee stood up – he could tell that ponytail anywhere. It was Shikamaru, his shoulders heaving along with Naruto's, his head planted on the desk. "What's so funny?" Lee asked cautiously, staring at Shikamaru. With a thumbs up, Kiba grinned. "Man, we sure got Naruto good on that one!" a small, white dog planted on his head gave a soft sigh and looked away.

Hearing these words, Naruto made a great attempt to get up, but used too much force. He went tumbling onto the floor, bumping his head on the desk behind him. There wasn't anyone else in the room besides him, Lee, and the three sitting behind them. With his eyes closed, he could hear a lazy chuckle. "Yeah, but, we could've picked something less troublesome to do, eh?" he heard a monotone voice add. Lee jumped up, raising his fist into the air. "How could you three do such a thing?! And how?" Making an attempt to smile honestly between chuckles, Chouji lowered Lee's fist with his hand. "Take it easy, buddy! Shikamaru... Uh, he had to test out his Shadow Imitation Jutsu... and --" He was stopped by the loud thud that Lee made by slamming his hands on the desk. "Hold up! Shadow Imitation Jutsu? What kind of move is that?" Interested, Naruto properly adjusted himself before moving over to Shikamaru's desk. "Well, only Shikamaru's clan has the ability to do it. He can control his opponents through their shadows. It's as simple as that." Chouji replied, while Kiba leaned over, holding up his finger. "Yeah! And... We were just helping Shikamaru practice by performing an activity that requires... Energy and concentration! And what better way to do that than activate it on Naruto?" he chimed in, as Shikamaru merely rested his head in his hand. "Yeah, too much damn energy than I wanted. Naruto's too energetic and excitable. "

A silence fell on the group, as Lee looked at Kiba, then to Chouji – who already had opened a bag of chips and began to practically inhale the contents – and finally at Shikamaru. "Hn..." frowning, he looked at Naruto, who just sat there, too exhausted to say or react to anything. "Well! Your story checks out with me! See you later, Naruto!" And with that, Lee merely jumped over the table before him and left the class room.

"W-Wait, Lee! What am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked, stretching out his hand towards the closing door. Suddenly, he got the chills again, but for a different reason. Kiba and Chouji stepped behind him, both grabbing either arm. "We've got a great idea, Naruto." Chouji murmured, holding his bag of chips firmly in his teeth. "Of course! You and Shikamaru had to have all the fun... Now it's our turn!" Kiba murred huskily, as both began to drag a tired and unwilling Naruto further into the class.

Watching from where he was, Shikamaru just plopped his head back on the desk, resting his arms alongside him. "Humph. How troublesome..."


End file.
